


The Story of És and Death

by SurohSopsisofClouds



Series: Dream-Inspired Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds
Summary: Death watches his closest friend as she runs through the forest, and reminisces on her life thus far and where it might lead.





	The Story of És and Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small snippet of a story of Death and his closest friend, who keeps reincarnating. Sometimes they meet, sometimes they don't. In this one, he is merely observing his friend in one of her lifetimes.

She ran through the forest, leaping over gullies and creeks, quick-stepping over roots and rocks, her shoulder-length hair curling in the wind behind her. She giggled when she nearly ran straight pass the next path she needed to take, the forest correcting her with a shift of light and a thought of wrongness. A whispered thank-you passed her lips as she changed her course, her calloused bare feet slapping on the slightly damp path. She clung tighter to the package under her left arm, a gift wrapped up in sturdy vines and a thin mossy cloth.

Death watched from his orbuculum as she raced to her destination. His fingers, nothing but bone and a bit of magic, tapping softly on the table in contemplation as he did so. He reminisced on the girl's- És', her name was És now -past life. One that was far more... filled with his prescence, than this one.

In this life she was a human child adored by her forest, it having taken her in when her birth-family... could not. Would not, take in a girl whose soul still bore traces of his touch. It was her abandonment versus all of her birth-family's lives, so to them it was obvious what had to be done. The forest that surrounded the village, however, saw different. It only saw an abandoned, beautiful flower bud. One that eventually could bloom into many great things, maybe even Life. You can see why this might be important, no?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was a fun oneshot to write! Unfortunately, as this was a retelling of a dream I had, I likely won't be continuing it any time soon. I just thought that you guys might like to read it!


End file.
